bloodline_the_last_royal_vampirefandomcom-20200214-history
Kira
4* Hunter Kira= Kira, who revelled in "eliminating evil with the Most Evil Bullet", was an expert in demon-killing. Soon she received an order to join the Sura S. Squad and would heed the call of the gods to destroy the evil God's Blade. Skills *'ULT: Target Field II' Tracking missile type "Mark II" rains a shower of bullets upon the enemy, dealing moderate Water Element damage *'Talent: ULT Special II' (Unlocked at Lv 25) Kira, equipped with a gun cannon and “Most Evil Bullet Ever”, has ULT Skill damage augmented by 20% *'Leader: Preemptive II' Before a round starts, party members with full HP will cause 45% more damage Equipment *'Bullet Storm' Increased damage to enemies with ranged ATK *'Sniper Boots' How to Obtain This Hero can be obtained from Fragment Fusion *Chapter 5: Dragon Justice (Challenge) |-| 3* Ash Kira= Simple guns were no longer effective when facing powerful demons, and in desperation, Kira's Psy-Blade was activated. She has learn to make use of the sacred object left behind by the ancients to destroy all traces of evil. Skills *'ULT: Target Field I' Tracking missile type "Mark II" rains a shower of bullets upon the enemy, dealing minor Water Element damage *'Talent: ULT Special I' (Unlocked at Lv 25) Kira, equipped with a gun cannon and “Most Evil Bullet Ever”, has ULT Skill damage augmented by 15% *'Leader: Preemptive I' Before a round starts, party members with full HP will cause 30% more damage How to Obtain This Hero can be obtained from Fragment Fusion *Chapter 5: Dragon Justice (Challenge) |-| 2* Kira= A red-haired maiden who, as a child, managed to destroy a troop of demons summoned by a heretic in her own home with the help of a shotgun. The Holy Land squad rushed to her home and brought Kira to the Holy Land. Skills *'ULT: Target Field I' Tracking missile type "Mark II" rains a shower of bullets upon the enemy, dealing minor Water Element damage *'Talent: None' *'Leader: Preemptive I' Before a round starts, party members with full HP cause 30% more damage |-| 5* 小弑= 自称用最恶子弹以恶制恶的小弑已经是消灭恶魔的专家，很快她就接到了调令成为了修罗刺小队的一员，从此她将成为响应神谕，消除邪恶的神之刃。 Skills *'ULT: 鞭挞领域·改' 小弑对敌方单体造成超大量火属性必杀 *'Talent: 神谕部队' 与灯兵同时在场时，血量增加30%，攻击增加20% *'Leader: 先发制人·IV' 第一回合全队伤害增加70%，这个效果随回合数效果逐渐减弱（第三回合降至30%） *'Fate: 最恶子弹' 对阵营为异族的角色追加50%伤害 **Fate 1: Nun Aid Eve Lv 55 **Fate 2: Claw Lv 55 **Fate 3: 灯兵 Lv 70 Equips *'Max Firepower' Increased damage to enemies with ranged ATK *'Aoelus Wings' Needed to Fate *Fate 3: 灯兵 (Lv 70) Fate Link stats |-| 5* 小弑 (Translation)= Skills *'ULT:' Super massive fire element damage to a single target enemy. *'Talent:' Her HP is increased by 30% and ATK is increased by 20% if in the same squad as Hope Soldier. *'Leader:' At the start of the first round, all squad members deals 70% increased damage. This effect decreases with each passing round, decreasing to 30% at the 3rd round. *'Fate:' Increased damage dealt by 50% when attacking an enemy unit belonging to the Heretic faction. |-| Gallery= Card icons Kira icon.png Ash Kira icon.png Hunter Kira icon.png 小弑 icon.png Raw images Kira raw.png Ash Kira raw.png Hunter Kira raw.png 小弑 raw.png Category:Unreleased Category:5* Category:Water Category:Fire Category:Archer